Hinox
Hinox is a recurring enemy in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are gigantic cyclops creatures that hurl bombs at Link and occasionally try to pick up and toss him. Behaviour ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'', Hinox are found in the Dark World of Hyrule. They are common to most locations in this place, particularly near the Bomb Shop, and have a seemingly endless supply of Bombs to throw at Link. They are very powerful and are able to cause a lot of damage to Link if they come into contact with him. Striking them with a Sword will defeat them, but they have a large amount of health, so it is easier for Link to throw his own Bombs at them or strike them with his Bow from afar. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'', Hinox appear in certain dungeons of Koholint Island as mini-bosses. A yellow one first appears as the mini-boss of Bottle Grotto, and later a red and blue Hinox appear in Eagle's Tower and Turtle Rock, respectively. The Hinox are much larger than those in A Link to the Past. They attack Link by throwing Bombs at him, as well as charging at him to grab him. If grabbed, the Hinox will lift Link off the ground and throw him to the sides of the room, causing him damage and leaving him stunned. In the first and second battles, the boss rooms have cracked floors and holes, respectively. If Link is grabbed, the Hinox may throw Link down one of these holes, which will reset the battle and restore the Hinox to full health the next time Link enters their room. After being struck by Link's Sword, the Hinox will throw a Bomb in retaliation. All three Hinoxes retain their weaknesses to Bombs, but now takes two explosions to destroy one. Once Link obtains the Magic Rod from Turtle Rock, he can make short work of them, like many other enemies in the game. In Link's Awakening DX, a stone golem, known as Stone Hinox, appears as a mini-boss of the Color Dungeon exclusive to the remake. While similar in form to a Hinox, its behavior is quite different, and it drops boulders as opposed to throwing Bombs. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'', Hinox appear mostly in the Death Mountain Foothills of Hyrule. They behave similarly to their previous incarnations, but instead attack by throwing Boulders like the Stone Hinox. They will also attack by attempting to grab one of the Links. If grabbed by one, it shakes the Link and makes him drop his Force Gems. They are still weak to Bombs. At some point in the Death Mountain Foothills, a Quake Medallion can also be found in a nearby cave, which can be used to turn them into weak Zols. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'', Hinox can be found on Dee Ess Island and in the Goron Temple. They look significantly different to their previous incarnations; they are now blue and have a fuse-like ponytail, giving them a Bomb-like appearance. Their eye is also more prominent on a otherwise featureless face, and surrounded by a gold eyelid. They attack by throwing punches and Bombs; if Link throws a Bomb at them, they will throw it back. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'', Hinox appear throughout Lorule in a similar role to those in A Link to the Past, although their Bombs now do more damage and they no longer have a weakness to Link's Bombs. A new variety also appears in Lorule's snowy Death Mountain, which wears a coat and throws Snowballs. The Snowballs are not as damaging as the standard variety's Bombs, but Link will be frozen briefly if hit, leaving him open to physical attacks. Both varieties of Hinox will also charge at Link, causing a large amount of damage. They can withstand many hits before being defeated like their A Link to the Past ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' In Tri Force Heroes, Hinox appear the same as in A Link Between Worlds and A Link to the Past. They typically appear as strong, uncommon enemies that are usually encountered as "mini-bosses" in certain Levels. They first appear in Blazing Trail, where the Links fight a group of them along with Fire Keese on an island surrounded by fire spouts. They later appear in the second Stage of the Fire Temple. One appears riding a mine cart and throws Bombs at the Links. The Links must fight it by picking up its Bombs and throwing them back into its mine cart. Alternately, the Links can also use Bomb Flowers growing nearby as well. After it is defeated, two more appear and must be defeated using the same method. Hinox also appear in the final Stage of The Lady's Lair. Three unique Hinox, the Hinox Brothers appear as the mini-bosses of the Hinox Mine and the Bomb Storage. Two are fought in Hinox Mine, though initially the Links face one. The Links fight them on moving mine carts, and must throw their Bombs into their carts. In Bomb Storage, the Links first fight two of the brothers after the pair is defeated, the Links then face the third brother, who throws much bigger Bombs while summoning Hardhat Beetles. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' In ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'', 40 Hinox appear as bosses found in different locations across Hyrule, typically in a clearing.In this game They are depicted as giant Bokoblin-like creatures with a single eye in their forehead and wear a necklace using several pieces of equipment as decoration. They are the largest enemy to be found on the overworld. They spend most of their time sleeping when not in combat. Once awoken, they will use physical attacks and pull up nearby trees in order to toss them at Link. Shooting an arrow at the large eye will result in the monster being stunned and open to attacks. At a certain point in the battle, they will cover their eye as to avoid further arrow shots. They appears in various subspecies such as the Blue Hinox, the Black Hinox and the Stalnox In-game description ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Hinox The largest monster to make its home in Hyrule, the Hinox lives primarily in forested areas. A keen awareness of your surroundings is paramount when facing one, as Hinox are known for tearing entire trees from the ground and using them as weapons. A deft hand can steal weapons off the necklaces they wear. -Sheikah Slate Blue Hinox The largest monster to make its home in Hyrule, the Hinox lives primarily in forested areas. A keen awareness of your surroundings is paramount when facing one, as Hinox are known for tearing entire trees from the ground and using them as weapons. Blue Hinox wear greaves that can be burnt away to expose their feet. A deft hand can steal weapons off the necklaces they wear. -Sheikah Slate Black Hinox The largest monster to make its home in Hyrule, the Hinox lives primarily in forested areas. A keen awareness of your surroundings is paramount when facing one, as Hinox are known for tearing entire trees from the ground and using them as weapons. Black Hinox wear metal greaves that conduct electricity rather well. A deft hand can steal weapons off the necklaces they wear. -Sheikah Slate Stalnox The mere remains of what was once a giant monster known as a Hinox. These skeletal beasts appear at nighttime. Much like their living counterparts, the Stalnox will tear entire trees from the ground to use as weapons. Furthermore, even if it appears defeated, it will keep coming back for more as long as its eye is left intact. -Sheikah Slate Drops ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' *Hinox Toenails *Hinox Teeth *Hinox Guts Trivia *Despite what the English game manual of A Link to the Past suggests, the Hinox's weak point is not usually its eye, unlike similar monsters with a prominent single eye, nor are they weak to their own Bombs; these are mistranslations of the original Japanese manual, which stated the phrase "目には目を (Me ni wa Me o)",1 or in English, "an eye for an eye." The true weakness of a Hinox are Link's own Bombs, which can destroy them with a single hit. *The blue Hinox of Turtle Rock is not the dungeon's "true mini-boss", as it will respawn when Link leaves and later re-enters the room. *In A Link Between Worlds a lone, friendly Hinox can also be found inside a cave behind a waterfall in eastern Lorule. It bribes Link with the offer of Rupees if he promises to leave it alone. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Hinox